Tears of Bloodshed(流血の涙)
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Ryū Chi was abused by her clan. Hatred overcame her and she pulled an Itachi Uchiha(Though he hadn't did it yet)
1. Chapter 1:Starting

"No! That is wrong, Chi!" Shouted Otou-sama. I flinched at his scoldings. Whatever little problem I do, my clan, the Ryūs (流) just seemed to just want to make me the perfect Kunoichi. He threw the tea-cup at me, spraying my face with the hot liquid. He kicked my stomach and I flew to the wall, ignoring the bile in my mouth and gritted my teeth to hold in the pain.

Otou-sama abused me whenever we did trainings. And this is when I was 5 when it started. I loath this clan, I hope they rue the day that they did this to me.

The Ryūs are a clan that has no village, so their loyalty remains at the head of the Clan, Ryū Dosei (流土星) and my mother, Ryū Nami(流 波). Our clan had an appearance like every Uzumakis, Uchihas, Terumis, Hyūgas etc. The Ryūs have black hair and blue eyes with a fair skin. To describe us, most of us look... girly to shorten it. We also had a thing you see. We excel in seals because most of our ancestors were Uzumakis. We excel in Katon jutsus.

At age of 7, I found out that I was a container. Not a jinchūriki since they seal in a Bijū, but with a goddess sealed inside me far from her will.

I became friends with her, she became my mentor, my mother, my sister and my best friend. She also loathes at the way her family shunned, abused, starved and made me thirst just because I had her inside of me. I control the light and fire since she is technically a fire and sun goddess, I also have the Enton(Blaze Release) because of her.

But after I was 15, something in me snapped. It didn't help that she encouraged it. Because….I killed them. I slaughtered all my torturers. All I had to do is use is the Enton. And they all quickly died. Of course I didn't kill the kids under the age of 11, though there are no one near my age or my age. I erased their memories and all the surroundings with Amaterasu's help. Her main form for a beast is an Ookami, meaning wolf. I took care of the kids properly since they didn't do anything to me. There were 5 infants. There were 3 toddlers and 2 children. I had to take care of them since they didn't even know what to do. Crying vulnerably. It made me thought of me when I was younger, locking myself in my room, crying. I got away from the compound as fast as I can. But before that, I released the barriers surrounding the compound and locked it away forever. So that incase that one of the kids would want to revive the members.

As I was running through trees, in my Ookami form, carrying the kids. I scowled at the thought of my parent's last words

_" You sick bitch! We should have aborted you the time we heard that I/she was pregnant!" _Then as I slit their throat, somehow, in my mind, I felt sick while holding my Spear, the Chimamire(血まみれ), meaning Bloody mess. But what made me more sick is that, I enjoyed the sound of them chocking on their blood.

But I didn't care. It was just words. I was always alone. I would understand that the kids might go and abandon me because I killed their parents.

**Sweety, Release your anger after you put down the kids in a safe place**

_Amaterasu... Yeah, your right_

**There would be a large but a hidden cave near Hi no kuni. You might find yourself comfortable if you went there**

_Tell me when I'll be there_

**Hm**

We cut off communication. She soon sent a signal to me that I was nearing the cave. I made 10 solid clone and made them carry the kids. I transformed back to my human self and began doing the jutsu to unlock the cave Amaterasu send me the memory of the Hand seal.

I, Tora, Uma, Hitsuji. I slammed my hands on the door and it rumbled for a while before it stopped, leaving an entrance open with a lot of items in it.

_How did you know about this? _I asked her curiously

**Well, where do you think I stayed for a while before I was sealed?**

I took a moment to think about it and I realized

_You stayed here didn't you?_

All the answer I got was her laughter echoing in my mind but she never denied it.

* * *

><p>With the kids, from days turning into months and turning into years. I slowly got to like them. I named those who doesn't or does not know their names with Amaterasu after I got to this cave.<p>

The youngest is Hiro, who was 5 months when I got him and I named him.

The 9th is Yōna, who was 6 months and 5 days when I got her and named her

The 8th and 7th one is Hiroto and Kaya, they are 7 months old and 5 minutes apart

The 6th one is Shūhei, who was 8 months old and Amaterasu named her

The 5th one is Shiki, who was a year old and I named her

The 4th one is Yomi, who was the older brother of Yōna and is a year and a half old. Amaterasu and I decided on that name

The 3rd one is Jūshiro, who was 2 years old when I got him.

The 2nd and the 1st ones are twins, who were 6 years old and told me that their name are Ryo and Kyo... So unoriginal names.

Now, 5 years had past and they are all growing healthy. I had to steal from nearby villages. I bet that they are going to get ninjas to get me. The kids slowly wiggled their way in my heart. They are my weakness, as they are strength.

My gaze are icy cold because of my eyes so nobody except the kids can really look at my eyes.

I have a petite figure because of the malnourishment in my past and now, I am trying to eat a lot.

The kids call Amaterasu, Ama-ama and me... Nee-chan. Warmth pooled into my heart as I saw the sincereness and adoration as they gazed at me. And I will protect them, even if I have to die to keep them safe


	2. Chapter 2:Team 7's Mission

Yay! Finally updated! I had to write all of my ideas in bullet points so I could just think up right at the moment I am writing this... and I am sooooo not used to writing in third POV but I'll try mah best

**Hello **Amaterasu/bijuu talking

_Hello _Jinchūriki/ Chi talking back to their tenant

"_Hello"_ Past memories(speaking)

**[_'s POV] **Point of views

"**Kuchiyose" **Jutsu name

* * *

><p><strong>[Third POV]<strong>

In Konohagure, the Sandaime recieved an odd mission. It said that in a village, someone was stealing things and they don't know who is it. He puffed out smoke, holding his pipe in his left hand as he was reading the scroll with his right.

"Jiji!" A voice shouted. He looked up from the scroll to a team strolling in his office. Team 7 which Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-ninja, who led it and the genins, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Yes?" The Sandaime asked Naruto, who shouted.

"Can't we get more C-ranked missions?!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto!" Haruno Sakura shouted, bonking Naruto's head who held his head from the pain.

"Well. You're just in time. I had received a mission just now and it's C-ranked. You will have to go to a village and try to find out who is stealing the villages's supplies." The aged man said. He gave the scroll to Kakashi, who came up to receive the scroll.

The team left out to accomplish their missions

* * *

><p>Kakashi and his team jumped through trees, going their way to the villages to investigate who is behind the robberies.<p>

"Oh man, Oh man! I can't wait to find out who is behind it!" Naruto said giddily, with a huge grin.

"Shut up Naruto! Right Sasuke?" Sakura shouted at Naruto, then fawned over the 'last' Uchiha

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Grrr! You always think that you're important!" Naruto growled at Sasuke who just ignores him.

Kakashi all of a sudden halted, stopping the genins from their argument.

"What the heck, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"We're here" Kakashi said simply. The team split up to try and find some clues by talking to the villagers but after they met with the person who requested for this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chi's POV]<strong>

As I was cooking for the kid's meal, I made a clone to prepare the 5 year old kids, Hiro, Yōna, Hiroto, Kaya and Shūhei for their meals now that they can eat hard food.

"Nee-chan!" I heard Yomi and Jūshiro calling me.

I made a sound for them to keep going. Their feet patted towards me on the floor, I looked at them, seeing them holding out a drawing. There was also a title on the top of the paper.

'Our Family'

My eyes soften and I patted their heads, ruffling it at the same time before I took the drawing and attached it to the wall. They grinned brightly before running towards the bathroom to wash their hands. After I finished with the cooking utensils, I washed them while waiting for the food.

I made vegetable stew, miso soup, fried fish , rice and dango for dessert. After I was finished, I called out Ryo and Kyo to help me distribute the plates to the others.

"Itadakimasu" The kids said happily while I murmured.

We dig in the food and ate with some conversations. Amaterasu is still sleeping in the back of my mind

**They're so cute!**

Or not. I saw in the back of my mind that she is holding a part of my memories to make sure that she saves them properly so she could view them.

"-And then, I saw a fish like this big!" Jūshiro motioned and spread his arms wide open to show how big was the fish.

"No! That's impo-Imposhible!" Yōna spoke up, she's smart but still have problems spelling out the complex words for her age.

We held the conversation and broke it up when we finished eating, ending it with "Gochisou-sama deshita".

They all put back the plates into the sink and wash it by themselves, lining up in a straight line.

"Chisai me-tachi(小さい芽ーたち/ Little buds)" I called out to their attentions. They all paused in what their doing to look at me

"I am going to go out so stay inside okay?" I said and they nodded obediently.

I nodded and as I got out of the cave. I locked it and transformed to my wolf form

**Let's get going. We can't afford to loose time with the cutie-pies!**

I sighed but nodded. I ran towards another village, turning myself more of a smaller wolf, looking like a normal dog.

I looked around for clothes and medicines. Herbs, we grow it, food, we hunt for it so there is no need for food since the kids had already grown out of powdered milk. I still stole milk for their nutritions. I transformed back into my hug wolf form.

As I was about to leave the gates, I saw a boy with orange jumpsuit. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Ah!" He pointed and me and I ran away, him following behind

* * *

><p><strong>[Naruto's POV]<strong>

"Ah!" I pointed at a suspect, the huge wolf who looked at me, caught, and escaped. I made a clone to inform Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme about the wolf as I ran after it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chi's POV]<strong>

I ran around in circles, hoping to lose the boy but instead, 2 more kids and an adult came out...

**GOD DAMN SHINOBIS!**

_Amaterasu?_

**Yeah?**

_Shut up_

**Shutting up and backing away**

She said and back away to the farthest room of my mind, that is her bedroom. I looked around to find the shinobis, I found no one. Probably they got lot

**Yup! They are gone!**

Oh, and she came back.

So I went towards the cave entrance, I transformed back to my original human self and unlocked the entrance

* * *

><p><strong>[Third POV]<strong>

"Ahhh! Earthquake!" Naruto shouted, trying to balance himself because of the shaking movements on the ground\

"No. It must be a jutsu nearby" Kakashi concluded and try finding the source of the jutsu.

They followed Kakashi and saw a woman in front of a cave. They gasped at her eyes as she looked back, watching warily and went into the entrance. She entered it and the entrance immediately closed.

Kakashi looked at her carefully.

'Her looks ...seems familiar' He thought

"We should tell this to Hokage-sama. We should ask what should we do now" Kakashi said and his cute genins nodded. Kakashi took out a scroll and a brush and began writing the reports in it, explaining about a wolf that was behind the crime but she transformed into a human.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Kakashi bit his thumb so that it bled, made handsigns and slam his palm onto the ground after he was done writing. Seal marks showed up and smoke came out.

"Yo" Pakkun, Kakashi's summon, held a paw.

"Pakkun. I need you to give this to Hokage-sama" Kakashi ordered. Handing the scroll to Pakkun who retrieves it with his jaw.

"See ya" He said and ran.

"Now that that's settled, we should camp" Kakashi said and his genins started making the camp. A bit far from the cave of course.


End file.
